


【希夢】水晶的歌聲（樂乎100粉點文）

by yocool



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 希卡利和夢比優斯交往之後本來很順利，直到他發現對方這陣子怎麼總是見不到面……
Relationships: Ultraman Hikari/Ultraman Mebius
Kudos: 12





	【希夢】水晶的歌聲（樂乎100粉點文）

**Author's Note:**

> *希卡利 X 夢比優斯  
> *意識流，語言混亂。  
> *OOC，我流自設。  
> *有開車成分，有當事人可能不願意情節。  
> *由 Air 點的CP，內容則是我的鍋。

正文

擊敗安培拉星人回到光之國之後，希卡利和夢比優斯之間的關係比起朋友是更加親密。他接下了科技局首席科學家的位子，夢比優斯也成了宇宙警備隊奧特兄弟的一員，肩負起更重大的責任。

夢比優斯知道他忙於各種實驗計畫，常常會不定時給他送去點心或餐盒。

「今天又是咖哩飯嗎？」見到夢比優斯的到來，希卡利放鬆了本來嚴肅的表情，暫停手邊的工作，起身清洗雙手從實驗室出來。

他的話讓銀族戰士一貫自信的笑容變得靦腆起來。

「對不起，我本來想問艾斯哥哥有沒有其他食譜，可是昨天一忙忘記了。」

「不管你帶來的是什麼，都謝謝你。」希卡利沒有急著打開餐盒，而是端起夢比優斯的雙手，把對方拉得更靠近自己。

「你好冷喔，希卡利。」  
「對」科學家伸手把身前的銀族戰士抱得更緊，「實驗室裡的溫度太低了，有你真好，夢比優斯。」

夢比優斯意思意思掙扎一下，也伸手回抱住他，順從地當個暖爐。過了好一陣子，恢復體溫和精神的科學家才再神采飛揚地和他分享最近做的幾個實驗計畫。

轉一轉話題又回到了咖哩飯上面，「我們在光之國，不會能量匱乏，其實你真的不用給我送餐。」

「我希望希卡利工作也能元氣滿滿的。」  
「讓你花時間做，我卻沒有東西可以給你。」希卡利看著對面熱情的眼神，反而絞著手指不知所措。

「那麼…」夢比優斯的掌心覆蓋住他的雙手，「你願意跟我在一起嗎？這樣我送東西過來，你也不用介意了。」

「你是認真的嗎？」希卡利的表情嚴肅起來，如同他面對實驗專案一樣。

「是，我是認真的。」

夢比優斯認真起來的樣子希卡利是見過的，他點點頭露出微笑，捧起夢比優斯的臉頰貼了上去。對方試吃咖哩的味道，就和餐盒裡飄出來的一模一樣。

–

即使沒有發出新聞稿，只要在工作閑暇時，眾人總會撞見這兩人同框出現，久而久之也猜出了他們的關係。真正確認是在一名研究生脫口而出問了希卡利，才從事主口中獲得證實。

夢比優斯每天送來餐盒，希卡利總是捨不得結束休息時間，隔著柵欄狀的窗簾並不是什麼都看不到。希卡利公開這段關係之後，從窗上看見的人影也更加肆無忌憚地貼在一起。所以當他們住到一起，便稱不上是什麼重大新聞。

科技局並不介意夢比優斯常常來訪，他就像是希卡利的穩壓器，無論實驗中遇到什麼瓶頸，或是遭遇失誤，他的負面情緒總會在與夢比優斯相處後消失無蹤。當他再回到實驗室時，不止是自己提起幹勁，還順帶安慰了那位不慎出錯的人員。

當然夢比優斯的工作也不是能夠那麼固定的出現，忙起來只能抽空在前台留下餐盒轉交。一位時常徹夜完成實驗，一位總有好幾天需要執行外派任務。所以當事情開始變質時，希卡利四周都沒人注意到。只有他自己清楚已經好幾個週期，宛如剛好錯過的巧合似的沒有見到對方。

希卡利的職權足以查詢過警備隊的內部資料，包含奧特兄弟的任務行程，機密部分會有不同的標記隱藏起來。他查了夢比優斯的行程，外派任務中間其實有不少時段是待在光之國的工作，也曾準時下班回家。

夢比優斯最後借閱的讀物是希卡利給阿柏行星寫的總結報告，這份報告記錄了他在行星阿柏的經歷，與知性生命體共同生活的美好時光，以及他並沒有成為阿柏預言中的勇者。這是他從地球回來之後憑記憶寫的，在他以萬年計算的漫長人生中，阿柏行星對他的影響永遠占有一席之地。在他心裡，阿柏的美好就算毀滅了，也值得被記憶。

希卡利不知道夢比優斯會從這份報告中讀到些什麼。

–

按照夢比優斯的工作行程，今天應該是在警備隊做些文書工作。希卡利第一次準時結束實驗，在下班時間離開。他難得提早回到家裡，卻等了半天也不見夢比優斯回來。科學家執著地沒有發送簽名，過了很久才迷迷糊糊被開門聲吵醒。

「夢比優斯，你去哪裡了？」見到來人，希卡利的眼睛瞬間亮了起來。

夢比優斯似乎被他嚇了一跳，但很快就恢復鎮定。

「我剛從警備隊回來。」

希卡利的表情微慍，顯示他完全不滿意這個答案。夢比優斯的身上有一層薄薄的塵土，代表他去過光之國以外的地方，而光待在警備隊做文書工作也無法完美填補他這段空缺。

「你對我說謊，夢比優斯，至少沒有說出全部的真相。」

「希卡利…我…」  
「你不想說就算了。」他打斷對方說話，「你先洗洗吧！」

但是希卡利並不是讓夢比優斯自己走進浴室，而是被他抓著進去。花灑的自動恆溫迅速讓室內充滿蒸氣，水花灑在夢比優斯身上，流下來的灰水漸漸變得清澈，銀族的體表很快就恢復光澤。

「希卡利，你也還沒洗吧？要不一起？」夢比優斯被盯得有些緊張，試圖緩和氣氛。

希卡利看著對方，幾百種可能性在腦中運算，大部分的結果都不是他所能接受的。聽到夢比優斯說話，他徑直走了過去，伸手把人禁錮在牆與自己之間，俯身吻了上去，激烈得在對方嘴裡掠奪，賴以生存的氧氣正在被他抽空。他的雙手往下，拉開夢比優斯的大腿，蒸氣圍繞著他們，溫度開始熱得有些難受。

強行進入於生理上不可能感到舒適，即使如此夢比優斯沒有推開他，只是用顫抖的指尖抱住了他。甚至是他的愛人將自己送了上去，溫暖而柔軟的包覆，讓他清楚感受到與自己內心同樣的抽痛。

希卡利一瞬間清醒，幾百種可能的方案裡，為什麼自己偏偏選了最大的錯誤。

「對不起…夢比優斯…我…」

「哈…沒事的，希卡利。等…等一下就好了。」夢比優斯低頭靠著他的肩膀，小心翼翼的呼吸。

希卡利試圖要拔出來，卻被銀族戰士扣住了腰部不讓他離開。花灑的水聲讓這段沉默顯得不那麼尷尬。

「我…好了…」夢比優斯適應後才緩緩說出。

夢比優斯主動吻上他，這一次的吻像往常一樣柔和，又有求歡時的黏膩熱情。他們下半身也動了起來，手指沿著戰士的紅色花紋描繪，緊致的身體有著明顯的肌肉線條。搭在他腰上的紅色指節，這是讓他脫離復仇之鎧的那雙手，是擊敗了眾多侵略者保衛地球的奧特戰士，甚至是曾經與他一心同體的伙伴。他應當最了解的，夢比優斯的外在有多堅強，內在就有多柔軟。

「哈啊…希…卡利…哈…」從他們之間流下的液體有些黏膩，銀族戰士再度抓得科學家的皮膚有些發疼。

「可以嗎？夢比優斯。」希卡利貼在愛人的耳邊輕聲詢問。

「拜托你了…希卡利…」

–

翌日，夢比優斯神采奕奕的把希卡利叫醒。與這位警備隊隊員不同，科學家的生活並未將規律早起擺在首位。

「實驗室我打點好了，今天不去也沒關係。」希卡利轉過身避開窗外射進來的火花塔光芒。

「希卡利，走吧！我帶你去一個地方。」

他們飛出了光之國，夢比優斯顯得興致勃勃。在希卡利認知裡，人類情侶常常會一同到遠方旅游，所以這次外出也許會是一次不錯的經驗。

夢比優斯帶他到了某雙星系統的一顆外圍行星，星球外觀有著看似大理石的紋路。一起穿過大氣層後，夢比優斯卻在半空中停了下來。

「怎麼了嗎？」  
「不，這個…很抱歉我最近其實在觀察這個星球，所以忽略了你。」夢比優斯摸著自己後腦勺，低下頭。

「你是想當行星觀測員了嗎？」希卡利笑了，「那麼觀察這麼久了，不下去？」

「沒有！不是！」夢比優斯有些慌亂，「我只是覺得這裡……」

「很像阿柏。」希卡利牽起夢比優斯的手，帶他往地表前進。

這顆星球的發展還遠遠無法與阿柏行星相比，地表的水晶簇也是松散並充滿雜質，不似阿柏行星那樣純粹美麗。雖然這些生命體尚且不具備語言能力，但若靜靜地聆聽卻能從風中聽見帶有旋律的歌聲。

他們找了一塊空地並肩坐在一起，大地的顏色與夢比優斯之前身上的塵土相同。一些小石頭樣子的水晶發光漂浮，仿佛螢火蟲般閃爍，好奇的圍繞在他們身邊。希卡利伸出手掌，一顆光點就緩緩落在他掌心。

「啊！希卡利你好厲害！」夢比優斯看見，興奮地說。「我昨天下來他們就只知道往我的腦袋上砸。」

End


End file.
